Humpty Dumpty
by ForeverHoneyBee
Summary: And all the kings horses, and all the kings men, couldn't put humpty dumptytogether again. au-ish, WARNING CHARECTER DEATH,
1. Kaoru

Kaoru Hitachiin

Why? Why is it that every time I look at you I get this feeling that you don't want anything to do

with me anymore? It doesn't matter though, I have to stay strong. I won't let you see my tears, not now, not

ever. I'll run aeay if thats what it takes, theres nothing left for me here anyway its obvious that everyone

favors you over me. Theres no faith or trust left between us, you threw that out the winow a while ago. I

suppose I'll be going now then, tell her I said bye, will you? of course you won't you don't give a damn what

I think anymore, your too far gone to care either. well I guess I'll never see you again, and if I do itll

be too soon, brother dear. Nobody noticed when I left, no they were to busy looking at the two of you. I

can't believe you didn't realize all I did for you, I practically gave her to you. It was raining that day

too, but I bet you didn't notice that either. It was pouring, I couldn't see anything in front of me. I

certainly didn't see that stupid car in my haste to get away. It hurt, you know, getting hit by a car that

didn't even know I was there until they heard the crunch of car hitting body. I guess i was lucky someone was

outsidewalking otherwise I would've been a lot worse. It was wierd being taken to the hospital. They were

trying to fix me, but I wasn't there. It was like that old story mom use to tell us, the one about humpty

dunoty; and all the kings horses and all the kings men, couldn't put humpty dunpty back together again.. ha,

I knew I wasn't going to make it to the hospital, I lay there on the stretcher in the helicopter thinking

about you guys, you know. yeah, I though about all the happy times we all spent together, just the three of

us. I didn't cry though, as the medics struggled to keep my pathetic heart beating, no I smiled. Even though

I may have been mad about it, in the end. I'm glad you two got together, it meant that you started breaking

away from the small world of 'us'. It makes me happy that, when I'm gone, you'll have someone to be there

for you,you won't be alone. Yeah that makes me happy. I'm sorry that I ran away, Its all my fault that your

running along side the stretcher crying my name as the docters try to push you away. They're really stupid

for thinking they can, right? I smiled at you when she finally managed to pull you away. and said my last

goodbye. The light overhead is blinding, but I don't close my eyes, I want to see it all until the end. I

feel dizzy now, and everything is going black. Theres yelling somewhere far wawy and a faint shocking

sensation as they try to restart my heart, ha good luck, theres still a bunch of locks around it that'll never

break. i suppose Its time for me to go huh. Well alright, I' m kind of tired anyway, maybe I'll take a nice

nap. Bye then.

end

whaaaaah! this came out so much more sad and angsty than i planned. it was suppose to have a happy ending,

and then somehow my hands take over and type whatever the hell they want. Though the fact that i wrote this

at 4 in the morning doesn't help. Anyway I wrote this while listening to "I'll try" from peter pan return

to neverland. Its a very nice song that has a happy ending... where did this come from? i cried while

typing this because Kaoru is one of my fav characters.

Also, the way I planned it, theres two more chapters I'll post shortly after this one. they're just

short little things like this but their also sad and angsty...I think its just my mini depression taking over

here for a while, I'll try to write happy fics later but right now I just want to write things like this.


	2. Hikaru

Hikaru h/itachiin

You idiot! why would you go and do something stupid like this? Why would you go out when you knew

the wheather was this bad? I sigh, looking at you, well your corpse anyway. Your not really there anymore

so you cna't really be you, can you? I grab your hand, its so cold, like you'd been out in the snow for an

hour. No, if you were in the snow, you'd be happy, alive. Your body may be smiling but how does that proove

anything. I hate you you know. You left me, all alone in the world of 'them' and when I wnet back to 'us'

your not even there waiting for me. Her hand on my shoulder, sends me over the edge. i finally break down

and start sobbing, she is too, but that isn't the most important thing right now. what were you trying to

accomplish, by leaving? you were going to leave me alone anyway, one way or another. How dod you think I

would feel about this, your my brother for fucks sake! I love you more that anything and you just up and

try to leave! what kindm of brother are you? I hate you! I hate you ! I hate yoiu! i...hate...you, I'm

numb now, I don;t really feel anything going on around me. I don't talk or eat, not even to her. I bet your

sitting up there in heavan laughing at my misery, and the fact that I can;t join you because everyone deemed

me unstable and won't leave me alone. Or maybe you down in hell having a drink with the devil himself. It

would make sense since everyine always called us "Little devils" either way, you have it easy brother. I

stopped crying for you, I'll never do it again, and when I see you when I die, whether it be in heavon or

hell, I'll kick your ass for leaving me. So be ready. Look at me, noe I'm talking to myself because of you,

I swear if I get sent to a mental hospital I'm gonna kick your ass twice as hard. Everyones crying at your

funeral. are you watching this, all the people crying over YOU. yeah, I found your journal, you know the

one that says that everyone always notices me and that your just like a third whell and that mnobody would

care if you just dropped dead right then and htere. Well there you go, everyones crying for you, doens that

make things better, are you happy now? I'm not going to cry though, never. I'll stand there and look the

part of sad brther, but unti lI get a formal apology from you, i wont cry, I refuse. goodbye brother, see

you whenever.


	3. Harihi

Haruhi Fujioka

I don't understand. what happened between the two of you? you left us and your brothers taking it

really hard. sure he doesn't show it, but thats only because hes stubborn. I can see he's ready to snap;

i'm scared to approch him alone. I'm sorry that I'm not as brave as you, but I can't do it so I've been

avoiding him. He probably feels so alone right now. How did you do it? You managed to put up with him for

so long, I'm impressed. How is it up there anyway? Have you met my mom yet, she'd like you and your

brother, i think. If you see her, tell her about you guys, and tell her that I love her and miss her.

Will you do that for me. its been hard running the club with out you, your brother wont participate so he

had to cut that act, and mostly everyones been too busy crying to get anything done. The clubs been closed

untilc further notice because of that. I bet you didn't think that would ever happen, did you. I know how

much you and your brother actually liked participating in it and making me wear those ridiculas outfits.

now though, I'd gladly wear the,m if it meant you'd sitll be here. things would be so much simpler, and none

of this would have ever happened. I never kne whow much the death of one person could change. We all miss

you and even thoughyour gone, it still feels like your here sometimes. Do yu think I'm going crazy? Well I'

mtrying to hold a conversation with a dead person who may not ever be listening, so I guess I culd be crazy.

I wish I could see you here again, smiling. I noticed that, you kinow, you hadn't been smiling much before

you, you know. Now that I think about it, you haven't really smiled for almost half a year, except forthat

last time in the E.R. what was that for anytay? Why were you smiling before you died, I wish i knew. Did

you think of something funny, or happy? What, would you tell me if you had the chance? No probably not, you

and your brother have always been sneaky like that. AMaybe if you were happy then, that means we should be

happy now. Is that it, did you want us to be happy after your death? I don't know, I just want you back,

I miss you. I need you to come back, if not for me then for your brother. But still, I cry for you every

night, and I feel like your righ there watching me. Eventually though, I'll have to say goodbye I gueess.

Its just so hard to let go of someone you love. yes, I love you, hard to believe huh, especially since I

didn't really act likee it. I'm sorry, and i guess its time to say goodbye, but I'll never forget you, your

to special for that.


	4. Author Wrapup

Ok so sadly, this isn't actually part of the story, just an mouthors note on hte overall thing. So first off I would like to say that this was written a few months ago at 3 in the morning so that is why the text in itself is a little hard to follow (in my opinion, if you can read it without thinking its wierd congrats)

Um if you didn't catch it while reading, Kaoru was having issues with Hikaru and Haruhi's relationship and felt like a third wheel; that nobody paid attention to him. He decides to run away, but its raining and he gets killed in a car accident.(1st chap) Basically its 3 differant points of veiw on one event.

Actually when I wrote this chapter I was listening to a happy-ish song that had inspired me to write this. The song is "I'll try" from Return to Neverland.

Also this is where I put the disclaimer in: I don't own OHSHC or anything...sadly

p.s. The title is, in my opinion, kind of suckish so you can just ignore it if you want.


End file.
